Jaggen
This area serves as the species overview. Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Canid *''Durability'': 5 *''Learning Rate'': 8 *''Science: Average *Navigation: Good *Tactical: Good *Engineering: Excellent *Communication: Poor *Medicine: Average *''Genders: 2 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 11 years. Adult at 13 years. Middle age at 31 yrs. Old Age at 52 years. Venerable Age at 66 years. *''Lifespan'': 70+4d10 years. *''Length'': 1.52 meters; 1.12 + (2d5 x 0.08) meters. *''Mass'': 67 kilograms; 50.25 + (same xd5 from height + xd5) x 3.35) kilograms. *''Niche/Symmetry'': Carnivorous Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Biped, 15 m/rd (9 kph) *''Volume'': 0.067 m^3 *''HD'': 50/50/50 *''HP'': 50 *''Unarmed Damage'': 7 HP *''STV'': 94 MU (1400 MU/m^3) Physical Description The Jaagen are a canid race, generally around 1.5 meters tall and weighing in around 70 kilograms. They are covered in a pelt of tawy fur that varies in color from grayish-brown to yellowish-gray with blackish tips, with tufts of white and reddish-brown in particular areas of their bodies. They typically exhibit a stripe of black fur along their backs. Jaggen exhibit many of the standard canid traits, particularly in their head and facial areas. They have large, pointed ears proportionate to their heads, a tapidum lucidum to assist with night vision, and an enlarged olfactory bulb; their senses are on par with the coyotes of old Earth. Jaggen are predominantly carnivorous, though they are not obligate carnivores and can exist for extended periods on a diet devoid of meat. As might be expected, they can inflict a serious bite wound to most other forms of animal life, though it is a rare occurance anymore when they are forced to resort to actual hunting of prey. Their gustatory organs double as an apparatus for normal auditory communications. Jaggen are bipedal; they are capable of speeds up to 36 kph in short bursts. Their forelimbs have evolved such that they have opposable thumbs, enabling fine motor control on par with Humans. While not particularly tough, they are very intelligent and can learn new skills quickly. Jaggen females are monoestrous, remaining receptive for 2-5 days per year during which mating occurs. Gestation lasts for approximately 60 Arth days, after which the female gives birth to a litter of up to 5 pups. Jaggen practice periodical monogamy, with marriages lasting between ten and fifteen years on average, though there are some couples that choose to remain together for life. Space Units Jaggen Corvette Inhibitor Bomb *Type: Projectile *Recharge: 6 seconds *Range: 15 range increments *Energy: 0.07 *Falloff: +5 HD per range increment *Mass: 5 hT per rack / 5 hT per turret *Effects: **Penetrate: Crew, False (Will never harm crew) **Disable: Engine (Disables engines upon impact for the indicated number of seconds) **Speed: 1 range increment per second **Turn: 15 degrees per second (could be π/16 instead, depends which math is easier; tracks specific target) Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) Leave it here; you can try to make vehicles, but don't make it a priority. Territory *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': Prominent **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': centered at 133x234; 10 parsecs radius. **''Delta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Beta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': 131x235, 133x234 **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': Kragin (133x234, p1) **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None Status *'Ally': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None *'Enemy': **''Initial'': Veloxi, Ancients **''Final'': Veloxi Economy This lists what specialty trade goods the species will trade, as well as the general economic conditions the species' civilization is under. *'Economic Status Levels': **''Kragin'': Level *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **Good (World; Coordinates, Planet) *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **Good (World; Coordinates, Planet) Supplemental Information Comparatively little to go off of here. The Veloxi discover the Jaggen during their forays upspin to find the Golden Pedestal. The Jaggen were annoyed with their intrusion into their territory, especially to retreive an artifact that was in their possession. Whether or not genuine hostilities between the two races are taking place during SF3 is supposition, though I have listed the Veloxi amongst the Jaggen's enemies for the time being. The current plot speaks of a "Jaggen Decoder", which will allow the player to access the base records on Fallen Star. This suggests that the Jaggen were at least nominally aware of the existence of the Old Empire. What level of relationship there was is unclear; probably minimal. Perhaps they were a late discovery of the Empire, and already near starfaring at the time. They might also have had problems with the Uhlek; it's clear that where their homeworld is situated would've been in Uhlek territory. This could also help explain their relatively small SOI. Importance According to the current plot, the Jaggen are important in that they hold a decoder which will allow the player to access the Fallen Star base records, which in turn will point the player in the direction of the fragments of the Seeayti Decoder. The may also have a peripheral role to play if the player decides to go after the Golden Pedestal. Other than that, they may have a role to play as a minor trading partner. Communication Text This final "stat" is a listing of phrases a species will use in communications with the player. For more details on this system, see the discussion on the Communication Mechanics, Interface and Engine. In addition to communications phrases, this section should include the species reactions to various communications postures, as well as their "threshhold values" (again, see the Communication Engine discussion for details). As a new species, there is (obviously) no old text to analyze. Communications messages for this species will need to be generated at a later date. Communications Messages Notes I've always envisioned the Jaggen with a wolf or coyote-like appearance (their physical description as written is based off of coyotes), speaking with a type of German/Scandinavian accent. That would involve transposing V and W in their text, and replacing hard J with Y sounds. ---- NEXT: Seeayti PREVIOUS: Mysterions TOP ----